For corporate information communication devices such as switches for PBX (private branch exchange), ATM (asynchronous transfer mode) switches, etc. which are connected to a number of communication lines, such as telephone lines of unshielded twisted pair cables which are wired simultaneously with construction of building, it is generally impossible to replace all existing indoor wires with new shielded wires which are employed for information devices such as personal computers and main frames, etc.